In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,334, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference there is described a programmable electronic starting device for automobiles and the like. The starting device incorporates means that are selectable to actuate automotive accessories. This device enables predetermined time functions and predetermined temperatures to be entered into programmable memories so that when certain times or temperatures are reached, the device is actuated and serves to start the engine, to allow the engine to run for a predetermined time or until a predetermined temperature is reached and then to shut off the engine.
My Canadian patent 1,215,765 describes an electronic programmable controller device that permits programs to be set to operate any electrical apparatus by means of programmed time settings or programmed sensor settings, for example temperature settings.
The present invention relates to a combination of these two devices with additional apparatus that provides a wider range of options in starting an internal combustion engine than has heretofore been the case.